


Words Beginning in M

by hithelleth



Series: Alphabet [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Monroe conquers the continent, Charlie and Miles run, each other being all they have left. But they are perfectly fine with it. </p><p>Part three of the series. It will make much more sense if you read the previous two parts about <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/742911">Danny</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/759944">Bass</a> first. AU from 1x11 'The Stand' on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Beginning in M

_Missing_

Charlie is always missing something:

Mommy and Daddy because they are always working or worrying about Danny.

The cartoons – her usual lullaby – after the lights go out, she cries because she can’t fall asleep without them. Daddy takes her in his lap and tells her stories until she does.

Mom when she doesn’t come back.

Being careless as before, because she has to take care of Danny.

Dad smiling and being on her side, instead of always worrying about Danny as Mom used to.

Dad.

Danny.

_Mysteries_

Charlie focuses on finding Danny.

She is not ready for the world outside their little village, the world she has forgotten about. It is cruel and complicated and mysterious and makes her question everything that she used to believe was simple.

Miles is the biggest mystery of them all. The difference between her vague memories and the reality in front of her eyes. The laughing uncle and the man _good at killing_. The irritating asshole who snaps at her and the guy who holds her when she cries. The ruthless killer and the person who stops to help a bunch of godforsaken kids. The former militia general and the man heartbroken over a lost friend. Her uncle and the man she wants.

_Magnet_

Even that first time in Chicago when she is still devastated by loss and grief she feels it, a force pulling her to him.

It doesn’t make sense. And yet, for all that is wrong with it, it does.

Miles disappoints her, puzzles her, drives her nuts and makes her mad like no one else.

He surprises her, does something admirable, kills a whole militia company, saves a kid. He listens to her, counts on her, trusts her.

They become closer.

He is like a magnet, drawing her to him. She tries to resist, she does. It’s no use. Reminding herself he is her uncle is of no help, because despite the worst time in her life, she feels good, being at Miles’ side.

They fight. Together. (Sometimes with each other, too.)

They become _they_.

They get Danny back.

_Mayhem_

Danny is okay. A little bruised, but he looks stronger than Charlie remembers. He is all grown-up and decisive and Charlie wonders what happened to him. She doesn’t have the time to ask, because all hell breaks loose around them.

They run, join the rebels and stand up against Monroe.

Danny is shot.

They get him away, though, and find a doctor, one who actually has some equipment and tries to help Danny.

The Militia finds them again. They run once more, with feverish Danny on a wagon, but the Militia catches up.

There are too many of the Militia and the fight is hopeless.

The Militia get hold of the wagon.

It’s Captain Neville, ordering his men to take “the boy” back to Philly.

Rachel and Aaron sneak away.

Charlie, tears streaming down her face, escapes with Miles. He tells her later it might be better that way. If the Militia wanted Danny dead they could have killed him right away. Monroe has doctors and medicines; it is probably Danny’s best chance.

Charlie knows he is right. Danny would never make it on the run.

_Moving_

To keep moving, that’s the key to making it.

They are always in motion, never staying long in the same place, keeping away from people as much as they can. 

They run westwards.

The Militia is never far behind.

Monroe has power, tanks, drones.

The borders of the Republic vanish ahead of them. Charlie accepts that there is no way of stopping Monroe even before that.

_Misbehaving_

There is nothing else for them to do than stay off Monroe’s radar.

Charlie decides to make the most of it. She has enough of everything going the other way she wanted.

Besides, Charlie was once known for misbehaving. She used to care too much about it – what other people (Dad, Maggie, the neighbours) thought, what they told her she should do and how. She doesn’t anymore, not by a long shot.

She hasn’t been blind. She has seen Miles looking at her, has felt his touch linger longer than necessary. She guesses there is one line even Miles Matheson won’t cross, despite himself. So she does it for him.

One late evening when they sit by the fire waiting for their dinner, a rabbit Charlie shot earlier in the day, to roast, she climbs into Miles’ lap and kisses him.

Miles stills and pulls away, regarding her seriously. She can read the objections at the tip of his tongue. She knows all of them: they start with “I’m your uncle” and end with “we shouldn’t”. He doesn’t say any of them, just pulls her to him and kisses her back.

_Miracle_

They cross the continent to the Pacific and then turn back.

Everywhere is the Monroe Republic. Yet, people become happier, the world more peaceful.

They stay at places longer, though still mostly solitary.

After four or five years, Miles finds out the death warrants on their heads have been replaced by _wanted alive_ ones.

They wonder why. (Charlie doesn’t dare to hope.)

In an isolated dale, they come across a nice cottage (wrecked, but it looks nice when they patch it up and make it comfortable).

They expect the Militia to find them eventually.

Charlie, getting up first, as usually, notices silhouettes surrounding the cottage one day just as the dawn breaks. She rushes to wake Miles. They prepare to defend themselves, just in case, although they don’t stand a chance.

Charlie cracks the door open, her crossbow ready, and finds herself unable to move for a few seconds. Then she throws herself at Danny, holding him close as hard as she can, afraid he might disappear into thin air. But he doesn’t. Her little brother is there, strong and healthy, although older and in a damn militia uniform. But after more than six years, it is a miracle, and she doesn’t even mind Monroe standing right behind him, smirking.

Danny stays around a few days (Monroe too, but she lets Miles deal with him) and they talk and talk and talk. He asks her to write and visit, before he departs.

Miles holds her tightly as Danny rides off at Monroe’s side.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“I am.” And she is. “Danny is alive and he seems happy. I have you. That’s all I need,” she tells him.

_Miles_

Every once in a while, Charlie wakes up at night. She enjoys those quiet moments, when she tries to fall back asleep while watching Miles. Most times he catches her, mumbling something about her being creepy, watching him sleep, as he pulls her closer, and Charlie doesn’t miss anything anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Good? Bad?
> 
> Un-beta’d, so quibble away if you see something. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
